This Isn't Fair!
by Mandalyn
Summary: Well it isn't!
1. This isn't fair!

This story and more brought to you by collaborating authors of this board.

Come join us, we'll have coffee and donuts and have a good time.

TenchiNacht

"This isn't fair." Jubilee screamed in Scott's face. He had been the last straw. "I'm already grounded. One week from the mall by Jean, two weeks from the TV by Ororo. I hate this, I do ONE thing wrong I got like eight people lecturing me about it AND eight different punishments."  
"Jubilation!" The professor voice boomed. "Go to your room."  
"Yes professor." She stomped up the stairs. Xavier looked at Scott.  
"She's right you know she needs a steady disciplinarian, not all of us ganging up on her."  
"But who professor? She dislikes me enough as it is, I think Hank would let her get away with too much."  
  
At that moment Logan came in the front door.  
"Hey Doc, Cyke, something wrong?" 


	2. So Let Me Get This Strait

Adam Safran

Cyclops looked over at Logan. His eyes narrowed in focus, and then they widened... Jubilee and Logan = Barhopping, Harley Riding, Madripoor, Encounters with Ninjas... Big NoNo! He looked over at Logan, and he sputtered, "No, nothing at all, Logan... Nothing of any importance at all!"  
  
Logan looked over at Cyclops, and he grinned, bearing his fangs, and he said, "Well, if you say so, One-Eye..." Cyclops gulped as he began sweating, and pulling at the collar of his shirt.  
  
Hank looked over at teh Professor, and then he said, "Logan, there is a matter of importance that we could use your advice on..."  
  
Meanwhile, Cyclops was doing his best to mime 'NO! BAD IDEA!' to the others.... 

TenchiNacht

"Scott I can hear you loud and clear." The professor chimed "I believe this will be good."  
"What that Doc?" Logan asked.  
"Jubilee, she's a little wild isn't she?"  
"A LITTLE?" Scott was taken aback.  
"Yea, my little Darlin' is a little uppy huh?"  
"Yes, and it's our own fault we spoil her and then come down either to hard or not hard enough." Xavier turned to Logan. "Logan you are the one she is closest to. She trusts you more than any of us."  
"What are you gettin at?"  
"Well Logan I have a proposition for you....." 

Adam Safran

Logan looked over at the Professor with a... Glint of amusement in his eyes, and he says, "Let me guess... You want me to be the one put in charge of arranging for Darlin's... Disciplinary actions, is that right?"   
  
The Professor nodded, and, in Scott's head, alarm bells were blaring... DANGER SCOTT SUMMERS, DANGER! Scott suddenly exploded out, "But Professor, Logan will let her get away with anything! If anything, he's wilder than she is! You can't put him in charge of disciplining an impressionable child!" 

TenchiNacht

"Maybe so one eye." Logan dropped his smirk and turned stern. "But I can make sure she settles down."  
"I trust you completely on this Logan." Xavier began the hover off. "Tell Jubilee, that all her punishments from the others are canceled."  
"So what'd she do this time?"  
"She thought it would be funny to program the danger room to project Sesame Street character's while training." Scott explained "It's very distracting Jean almost broke her leg."  
"I'll take care of it, she'll never do it again." Logan began up stairs. "I garentee it." 


	3. You Are CRAZY

HairballX

"Sssooo let me get this straight. Your going to be the one to punish me if I do something majorly bad?" asked Jubilee as her eyes twinkle.  
"Thats right darling so I expect you to behave. That includes not messing with the Danger Room program when people are using it," said Logan sternly as he crossed his arms.  
"And if I say I'll do what I want, what are you going to do about it?" asked Jubilee as she crossed her own arms. Logan instantly recognized what she was doing. She was challenging his authority, seeing how much she could get away with.  
"Then I'd have to punish ya," growled Logan giving his most impressive feral glare. It had no affect on Jubilee though who just rolled her eyes.  
"Shesh yeah right. Wolvie your a simple guy, if someone is not doing what you want them to do, you just threaten to kill them. And I know you wouldn't ever hurt me Wolvie," said Jubilee as she gave him a punch in the arm. Then a creepy smile came upon Logan's face.  
"Thats true darling.. but I can actually think of plenty of things to punish you that don't involve killing," said Logan as he patted her head.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
In response Logan grabbed her and flung her across his shoulder.  
"Let me go!" stated Jubilee as she pounded on his back.  
"I think its time for a demonstration," said Logan. He actually looked like he was enjoying this whole disciplinary role.

Felidae

Under the eyes of his fellow teammates, Logan dragged the screaming and wriggling Jubilee to the lake.   
It was a beautiful day, but the temperature was rather cool, not to mention the chilling wind.  
Jubilee tried to glance around his back, and went two shades of pale, when she saw the pond glistening in the sun.  
"Oh no, don't you dare, don't even think of-WOOLVIIEE!" she screeched, before the water engulfed her.  
Needless to say, the collective X-Men had to pick their collective jaws from the front lawn.  


TenchiNacht

"Are you crazy!? I'll get sick, do you want to kill me? I don't have healing factor." Jubilee said through blue lips as she crawled to the shore.  
"You won't get sick come on hurry."   
Logan had Jubilee by the back of her shirt color, she would come to find this a familiar position. He shoved her through the back door.  
"Go change we're not done."  
"What!? What did I do?"  
"Oh our trip to the pond was for your smart mouth, we still have the matter of the danger room."  
"But I thought all those punishments were canceled."  
"The ones from the others."  
"Professor you're not going to let him do this are you?"  
"I have no say in this Jubilation." Xavier hovered away.  
"You have three minutes to meet me in my room. Go."  
"But Wolvie-"  
"Two minute 55 seconds."  
"RRrrrrr." She ran to her room for dry clothes. 

HairballX

"Ok here I am," said Jubilee as she came running into Logan's room.  
"You're one minute late darling," said Logan as he pointed to his watch. Jubilee swallowed, but held up her chin defiantly.  
"Just get on with the punishment," said Jubilee.  
"Well darling... I think its time to change you into something else," said Logan as he opened a chest and pulled out pants and shirt. The pants were camouflaged green and the shirt had the word's 'United States' on them. It was clothing the U. S. army wore.  
"Wh.. what is that?" muttered Jubilee as she got a sense of being endanger. Logan simply gave a smirk before responding.  
"This.. is your new clothes. Got them from a Marine buddy a while back. We're going to see how well ya do with army discipline. I'll expecting you to salute everytime we speak and call me 'sir'," said Logan as he slowly approached Jubilee with the army clothes.  
"NO WAY! Majorly no way!" shouted Jubilee before trying to make a run for it. No way was Wolvie trying to turn her into some Marine or something. Unfortunately she couldn't reach the door in time before he tackled her. And no X-Men came no matter how loud she shouted for help.


	4. No no no no no this isn't happening

TenchiNacht

They sat on the floor staring at each other.  
"Jubilee your trying my patients."  
"I'm 14, I didn't sign up for the military, I'm not doing this crap."  
Logan stood up, she thought he had given up. Her hopes were crushed as he had her by the back of her color.  
SNIKT "If I have to put these on you. you're not going to like it."  
"I'm not afraid Wolvie, I know you won't hurt me was those."  
Sheathe "No Darlin I won't, but there are perfectly acceptable way of causing pain, especially to a smart mouth teenager, with out harming."  
What's that suppose to mean? 

Jubilee thought about his statement but didn't want to dwell on what he could mean.  
"Logan can't you just ground me?" Jubilee whined.  
"No Darlin' can't. You spend more time grounded than not. It just ain't workin. We got to try something else."  
"Not this at least when I'm on the ground I can do my homework."  
  
OOC: we at the interactive hub decided that for story sake Jubilee would go to pubic school. For interesting story plots  
  
"Do you have homework?"  
"Yes." She looked down. "I procrastinated okay I have a paper due tomorrow."  
"To be continued Jubilee, don't think for one second I'm done with you. Do a good paper."  


Darksabertooth

Jubilee was considering informing Amnesty International about Logan since she was sure not letting her watch any television constituted cruel and unusual punishment.She knew better than to even try sneaking out of her room,not with his sense of hearing.She shuddered as she remembered his last words.  
"If I catch ya sneaking around I might have ta really get nasty,I might even confiscate some of your clothes or your CDs."  
  
She had been allowed out of her room only to go to the bathroom.There she'd just spotted Hank,surely gentle compassionate Hank would have pity on her.But no,she'd seen him shake his fuzzy blue head.  
"My commiserations Jubilee but you have been rather maverick and perhaps this discipline will be good for you.Besides the hirsute gentleman warned me that he would confiscate my Twinkies if I offered you succour.I am truly sorry."  
"Thanks a lot Hank," she sighed.  
  
It was almost a relief for her to get to school where at least she didn't have Logan watching over her.She could still jerk off and let of steam here, after all it wasn't as if he was omniscient.She'd been particularly pleased with swapping the sugar for salt in the teacher's tea.Unfortunately she got caught and sent to the Principal's office.Not that this mattered since she knew how to handle him.  
  
She got a nasty surprise when waiting for her with the Principal was a rather hairy,short individual wearing Stetson,leather jacket,flannel shirt and denim jeans.  
  
"So you see Mr Logan we do have some problems with your daughter.Ah here you are now Miss Lee,I was just telling your father all about your amusing antics," said the Principal.  
As she felt the glare of the hazel eyes bearing down on her Jubilee wished the ground would open up and swallow her. 

JackB3Nimble

"Sit down Jubilation." Logan said in a voice so stern it gave her and Mr. Chapman chills.  
///Did he just say what I thought he said?/// Jubilee thought, her face paled as she took a seat next to her "father" ///Yep He said my full name, I'm going to die.///  
"She's had denetions for two weeks in a row." Mr Champman stated.  
"Really? She never mentioned it." Logan looked over at Jubilee who quickly took interest in the floor.  
/// Great now my principal thinks I lie about getting in trouble.///  
"I can take care of this Mr. Champman." Logan said standing up. "Do you happen to have one of those old fashion wooden paddles?"  
Jubilee's eyes bugged out. ///He is NOT serious.///  
"N-no Mr.Logan we don't so that any more."  
"Ah thats okay bub I'm sure someone's got something at home. Jubilee go wait for me in the car." She left silently.  
"Mr. Logan you really aren't going to do that are you?"  
"I would never lay a hand on my little Darlin'." Logan said "But I AM going to let her think that I would. It's the fear. We've tried to make her behave by telling her the reasons she should, but that ain't workin so I'm going to instill fear."  
"What ever you think is best." Which is exactly what the professoor said.  
When Logan got outside, he found Jubilee in the back seat. It seemed she wanted to be as far away from him as posible. 

DarkSabertooth

Jubilee was eying Logan nervously as he got into the car.She couldn't help noticing that the usual two or three days growth of stubble on his chin was absent and the muttonchops were neatly trimmed as well.The fact that he'd actually shaved meant that he was really taking this seriously.  
"You wouldn't really beat me would you Wolvie?" she asked.  
"Let's hope ya don't have ta find out darlin," he growled.  
He fixed her with a glare from his fierce hazel eyes and unsheathed the claws on his left hand.  
"Also if ya really won't behave I might just have ta use my claws ta shred yer coat."  
Jubilee gave a terrified squeak at this deadly threat. 

Adam Safran

Logan grinned as he thumbed through the school dress code, and he snickered, and he said, "Well, Jubes, it looks like nonprescription eyewear isn't allowed within school grounds, or any sort of gum outside of the lunchroom. So, yer sunglasses and your bubble gum have to go." Jubilee was about to put up a protest when Logan held up his hand to quiet her, and he said, "Or... It'd be a crying shame if Bobby's spraypaint collection were to... Accidentally end up in your closet full of expensive designer clothes..." Jubilee paled even further as she squeaked... "From now on, yer going to follow the school dress code to the letter." 


	5. Conditioning

TenchiNacht

Two of the longest weeks in Jubilee's life had gone by. Wolverine constantly breathing down her neck she never had any kind of chance to get in trouble. Worst of all it seemed like Logan was daring her to get in to trouble.  
Now for the mourning inspection before Jubilee went to school. Logan circled her. She was wearing khaki overalls with a brown baby T-shirt. He spotted her pink sunglasses in her back pocket.  
"What are these?"  
"Wolvie, what would happen if fire works went off in your face? It kills my eyes, Please may I keep my sun glasses if I promise not to wear them in class?"  
Jubilee was extremely polite and curtious.   
"Keep them in your pocket."  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Her day was going well, that is until she was setting with some friends at lunch. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and then snake around gripping her shirt color._ Oh no What did I do_? She looked up to see Logan's ..... Smiling? face.  
"Come on Darlin were going shopping." 

HairballX

"This is great Wolvie! I saw these sweet jeans at Pacific Sun that I wanted to get!" exclaimed Jubilee exciting as they drove in the car. Logan shook his head as he parked in front of the mall.  
"Oh no darling, we're here to find you some more conservative stuff to wear?" said Logan as he stepped out of the car. Jubilee simply sat there shocked.  
"Shop for conservative clothing," whispered Jubilee and shuddered. He was dictating her shoping, her SHOPPING! Jubilee was a mall rat by heart, she considered shopping her religion. And now he was going to discipline her on that as well? It was then Jubilee realized, he had to be stopped. She didn't know how she was going to do it or when, but this sacriledge of what she held dear could not go unpunished. She was Jubilee, Firecracker, she'd get her revenge!  
"Somehow," muttered Jubilee as she followed Logan into the mall.  


Jo The Phoenix

Long brown slacks. Black and grey turtle necks. Khaki skirts. Drab green sweaters. Jubilee was mortifed as she came out of the fitting rooms with each of these awful, colourless, itchy items of clothing on. She had to get away from Logan. 'And fast...' she thought as several girls her own age started laughing and pointing at her from across the store. Jubilee ducked back into the change room and put her own clothes back on. Then she sat down and plotted for a few minutes. A small plot, a desprate plot.   
She snatched up the clothes that Wolvie had thrown over the change room door for her to try on and left the change room. She handed the clothing nicely to Logan, though she really wanted to throw it at him.   
"These will do, Sir. Thank you." She was polite, but what she really wanted to do was tell Logan exactly what she really thought of them, using many four lettered and unpleasant words.  
Right as Wolvie turned to the cash register to pay for the ugly items, Jubilee, frantic, desperate, flung herself away from the store, out into the busy mall, and ran like heck. Almost like in a movie, a large group of little old ladies intent on getting to the sale on at the sweater and shall shop blocked Logan's way, giving Jubilee a much needed head start, and half a chance of getting away.  


JackB3nimble

Jubilee rushed into Sears.   
"First stop prefume counter." She said. Once at the counter she spritzed her self with four different bottles. She made sure none of witch were her usuall, but that was from Victoria secrets anyway. "Lets see your keen smell find me now."  
She had to get out of the mall and home and convince the professor that this was a huge mistake. The parking garage was empty, it was still school time. Jubilee disided to walk down, she did not want to get caught in an elevator by a pissed off mutant with a short temper.  
  
Logan followed her sent into Sears. It stopped at the perfume counter. He almost died at the strong fragrance. He needed to get outside in fresh air before he passed out. He ran out side the store but he didn't escape it. He search for a fire exit. he was now in the parking lot it was much better. but he started to smell it again and heard foot steps. There she was. He hid behind a car and waited.  
  
Jubilee was walking calmly listening for anything.  
  
There it was, the hand gripping the back of her color. He was leading her back to his car.  
  
"Young lady do have any idea?" Logan growled. "You are in so much trouble. When I'm finished with you, you wont be able to sit down for a month, you'll never want to come to the mall again, and you think brown clothes are styleish."  
"I don't care."  
"What did you say?"  
"Have you ever heard of ClockWork Orange? This isn't punishment it's conditioning. You're making me hate everything I love. Taking it away would be punishment making me hate it, that's cruel and evil!"

OOC: at this point there was a bit of author conflict You'll understand if I post them. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
